


Brazen

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Famous, It's Trope Time People!, LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Who's got the bearings to use The Blurr's image as their dating profile pic?  Sideswipe wants to know.  Sunstreaker's along for the ride.





	Brazen

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 7\. Famous

"Sunny! Sunny, you gotta come check this out!" Sideswipe called from the lounge.

Sunstreaker opted to ignore his twin and focus on getting the last few touches of blue onto the canvas where they belonged. Sideswipe called a few more times, a distinctive whine replacing the excitement until he was right there in the door.

" _Sunny_!"

"In a minute."

"No, now. You need to give your hand a break and get some energon, and you've _got_ to see what I found!" Sideswipe approached, but he was smart enough not to grab at Sunstreaker or his paints while he was working. "Come on, brother-mine," Sideswipe said more gently. "It's great, but you know that layer needs to dry anyway. Come eat, and I'll show you the most brazen slag I've ever seen."

That caught Sunstreaker's attention. " _You_ are calling something brazen?"

Sideswipe's smile was immediate. "Right? It's farking amazing. Come on! You clean up, I'll get us some energon, and then I think I know how to frag with this glitch."

Sunstreaker tried to peek through the bond, but whatever it was, Sideswipe wanted to show him, not just tell him. Sunstreaker gave a shake of his head, dabbed one last spot of paint on, then cleared up his paint supplies for the night. By the time he was done, Sideswipe had energon warmed for them and a plate of oil cakes on the table.

There was a datapad just next to Sideswipe's hands where they rested on the table, and Sunstreaker had to laugh a little at the expectant, eager look his twin was giving him. A chair was dragged out, and Sunstreaker dropped into it, automatically reaching for an oil cake.

"Well?"

Sideswipe turned on the datapad, spun it around, and pushed it across the table so Sunstreaker could see, a huge, slag-eating grin on his face the whole time. Sunstreaker grabbed his energon and almost choked on the mouthful when he saw the image on the dating profile.

"See. _Brazen_ ," Sideswipe said and bounced in his seat in glee.

 **Spark-Finder, Where You Will Meet Your Sparkmate!** , shone from the top of the screen on a frilly, spark-blue banner. But it was beneath that, the image capture of The Blurr smiling out winningly, that make Sunstreaker gape.

"How's this moron expect _not_ to get called on such a lie?" Sunstreaker demanded. He grabbed the datapad and read the profile below it. "Loves mystery novels and puzzle games, quiet nights in... 'Seeking a mech who can look past my fame to the real me.' Primus." Sunstreaker slowly lifted his gaze to his brother when the glee intensified.

"Well, it is attention-grabbing," Sideswipe replied and grinned more. "So I got us a date."

Sunstreaker's jaw dropped, then he slumped back in his seat and groaned. "No. Sides, no."

"Oh, yes. Sunshine, we are gonna go have a _blast_ with this mech," Sideswipe said, a manic grin on his face. "Whatever he looks like, I'm totally treating him like he's The Blurr."

"And I get to sit there and try to convince you he's not?" Sunstreaker guessed.

"Or gush with me. Whichever you prefer."

~ | ~

Sunstreaker slouched in his chair at the cafe, a rather dainty place chosen by 'Blurr' for the date. In contrast, Sideswipe sat up, attentive and excited-looking. And he was excited. This was mischief in the extreme, and beyond that, he really wanted to meet the mech bold and daring enough to use The Blurr's image to get dates. Pits, Sunstreaker figured if the mech wasn't a complete disaster, the date might even be fun, but he wasn't as damn giddy about it as Sideswipe.

They were tucked in a back corner, as per the request of 'Blurr', so with every cheerful little _ding_ when the cafe door opened, Sideswipe would strain to the side to try to catch a glimpse of the new arrival. This ding, however, the bond jangled in utter shock. Sunstreaker arched an optic ridge at his twin, but Sideswipe simply gaped, still leaning to the side.

Then -frag Sunstreaker in the Pits- _The Blurr_ sauntered into view, perfect smile in place, plating gleaming like he'd just come from some photo shoot.

"Hi," Blurr said as he pulled out a chair and sat. "You both look so surprised. Did you think I'd stand you up?"

Sideswipe was busy gaping, his mind blank, so that left Sunstreaker to answer. "No. We didn't think you were actually the real Blurr."

The smile vanished, and Blurr's plating drew in. "Oh."

Sunstreaker flinched as Sideswipe mentally kicked him over their bond. "Uh, sorry, Sunny's sorta... blunt. But, um... well, yeah, I mean, we kinda figured that a celebrity wouldn't be using a public dating site to meet people. I mean... Uh..."

Blurr wilted before their optics. "So it's not me you're actually here for."

"I mean, kinda?" Sideswipe said and leaned forward, one hand reaching toward Blurr across the table. "Like, the drawing factor was the idea that any mech so brazen as to pretend to be you would be as worth meeting. The fact it's you is like..."

"Amazing," Sunstreaker said and sat up so he could lean forward with his elbows braced on the table. "Mystery novels, huh?"

Blurr chewed his lip and was silent for a moment, looking between the twins. "Yeah. Stupid, huh? Racers should only be obsessed with racing."

Sideswipe snorted. "Whoever told you that slag was stupid."

Sunstreaker couldn't help but grin at the stunned expression Blurr wore. "What's wrong with having interests outside your job?"

"Job?" Blurr laughed and finally relaxed again a little. "You're calling it a job?"

"Ain't it though?" Sideswipe asked and spread his hands a bit. "You're more than _just_ a Racer, right? I mean, that's your frame type and what you do, but you've got other stuff you want." He winked. "Like finding someone to cuddle with on quiet nights in?"

"Now you're teasing me," Blurr said on a sigh.

"He's really not, that's just how Sides sounds most of the time."

Sideswipe grinned and wiggled his fingers in a wave. "So yeah, I'm Sideswipe." His finger pointed toward Sunstreaker. "My twin, Sunny."

"Sunstreaker," Sunstreaker corrected, though he noticed Blurr didn't so much as blink at the word 'twin'. "So all that in your profile was real, right?"

Blurr nodded, but still looked a bit off balance. Sunstreaker opted to ignore that because Sideswipe would eventually get the mech to relax or the date would just end in disaster. That'd happened before.

"Cool, we were hoping it was," Sideswipe said with a smile. "So we know you race. I'm in acquisitions, and Sunny's an artist."

Blurr's optics brightened, and he looked more directly at Sunstreaker. "Artist? Painting or sculpture or..?"

"Mostly painting," Sunstreaker mumbled and smacked his twin through the bond.

"Cool! Everyone in the Towers has such great art, but I never get to take the time to really look," Blurr gushed, leaning forward. Sunstreaker almost gaped at the change in the mech. This wasn't just Blurr relaxing back to that perfect smile all of Cybertron knew- he... blossomed. Came alive. " I've been dying to go to the Iaconian Museum, but I just haven't made time. We should go. I mean, you've probably been there a million times, but it'd be my treat." He glanced over at Sideswipe, who was gaping but through a smile, then back to Sunstreaker. "I mean, that'd be _my_ dream date. Touring a museum with an actual artist? How fragging awesome would that be?!"

 _Oh, Primus, Sunny, can we keep him?_ Sideswipe asked, voice breathless over the bond. 

_For at least a second date,_ Sunstreaker replied as he nodded to Blurr. "Uh... I mean if you want to listen to me rant about poor anatomy, the unfortunate overuse of Primus as a 'muse', and the lack of diversity of frame types... sure?"

Blurr literally bounced in his seat, and Sideswipe made a whining noise that reverberated longing and lust over the bond to Sunstreaker. "Ok, but what do you two like doing?"

Sunstreaker looked over at Sideswipe and laughed a bit. "He likes dancing at the clubs. I do too, but not as often. Rather stay in and enjoy the calm. We indulge each other," he added with a shrug.

Blurr settled back and smiled more smoothly, that veil of public cool slipping back over him. "Well, I'd say this is a good start. What do the two of you say to ordering some treats and spending a little more time together this afternoon?"

"I'd say you're on," Sideswipe said and stood. "I'll get the first round."

"Something sweet," Blurr called and smiled at Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker simply smiled back.


End file.
